


“I should have told you a long time ago”

by em_the_gem



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, domestic boyfriends reading books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: a dialogue prompt as prompted by the sentence  “I should have told you a long time ago”





	“I should have told you a long time ago”

The darkness was vast - the sky and the dark water blended into one dark gray mass as clouds hung low over the city, covering it in a soundproof blanket making the sounds of the traffic go silent in the night. It was a cold night, the first really cold winter night of the year, the kind of cold that makes your throat dry and hurt with every intake of breath.

However, it was not something to be felt inside the walls of the penthouse as the windows and balcony doors had been shut for the most part of the day. Instead it was warm, the atmosphere comfortable and safe as a dozen or so candles were lit, the only sound filling the loft was the soft breathing of two men and the sound of pages in books being turned over.

The two men were lying on an L-shaped couch, bodies close with each their own book in hand. Two mugs of tea were put on the coffee table, long forgotten and long gone cold as they’d been encaptured by their books. Alec was slowly but surely working his way through Magnus’ bookshelves and Magnus was reading something for work. They’d been lying like that for quite some time, and while Alec enjoyed having Magnus close and the tip of his hair tickle his jaw, his arm was starting to hurt from the lack of blood circulation to his fingers.

“I should have told you a long time ago.” Alec’s voice broke the comfortable silence between the two of them as they laid on the couch. Alec’s back was against the backrest and Magnus’ shoulder nestled in Alec’s armpit, his head rested on Alec’s shoulder as he read his book.

Magnus made a low sound in his throat, signaling Alec to go on as he kept reading in the dim light of the loft.

“My arm has been numb for the past hour,” Alec tentatively moved the arm that had been Magnus’ designated headrest for the evening and an unpleasant feeling ran throught it causing Alec to gasp.

“What? Alec - Oh, I’m sorry…” Magnus adjusted himself and positioned himself a little further down with his cheek on Alec’s chest and resting his book sideways on Alec’d stomach. He draped his left leg over Alec’s and turned his head up to meet Alec’s gaze.

“Better?” he asked and soon he felt Alec’s left hand drawing comforting circles on his back. Alec smiled, nodded and then returned his focus to his book. Magnus looked at him for a while longer, in awe over this man and his simple gestures to make him feel loved. He soon continued reading the foreign words in his book until his eyelids felt heavy and he was lulled to sleep with the sound of Alec’s steady heartbeat against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
